Los Weasley no acampan Los Potter tampoco
by CharlieJhonson
Summary: Su hermano quiere saber a donde irán de vacaciones de verano y Albus Potter no entiende por qué sus padres y sus tíos se niegan a ir de campamento.


Era la primera navidad de Albus Potter desde que había ingresado a Hogwarts. Como era tradición, la gran familia se había reunido para cenar en la víspera de navidad y en esos momentos se encontraban en la gran sala de la Madrigera, junto a la chimenea, mientras los adultos tomaban ponche de huevo y su abuela escuchaba el tradicional concierto radiofónico de Celestina Warbeck.

Hugo, Rose, James y Lily estaban jugando al Snap Explosivo sentados en la alfombra al frente de la chimenea. Como Albus fue el primero que perdió en ese juego (dejandolo casi sin cejas de paso) él se encontraba observando como su padre y su tío Ron estaban jugando al ajedrez mágico. O más bien como su tío Ron nuevamente estaba ganando mientras su padre, con el ceño fruncido, realizaba movimientos cada vez menos racionales tratando de defender a su reina en el tablero (la cual, desde hacía unos minutos atrás, había comenzado a temblar)

-Harry, no muevas ese alfil, estás desprotegiendo a la única torre que te queda- Comentó su tío Ron con tranquilidad. Tanto su madre como su tía Hermione también estaban observando el juego e intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. No sería la primera vez que ambas apostaban, basándose en los resultados históricos de los juegos entre su padre y su tío, por cuanto perdería su padre esta vez, algo que no hacía muy feliz a su propio padre.

Por el bien de su matrimonio, tanto el tío Ron como la tía Hermione jugaban al ajedrez mágico cuando nadie los podía observar y sin apuestas de por medio. (Que él supiera)

Una pequeña explosión a su derecha le indicó que alguien más había perdido en el Snap Explosivo. Giró su cabeza y vio a su hermano James apagar una pequeña llamita en su manga izquierda. Con una sonrisa burlona, como si hubiese deseado perder a propósito, James miró a Albus y giró su cuerpo para ver el final del juego de ajedrez mágico.

-¿Sabés? Mis amigos me están preguntando que voy a hacer en las vacaciones de verano- Le comentó James después de unos minutos, mientras observaban como el temerario caballo de su tío Ron destruía, literalmente, al rey de su padre.

Esa era una de las razones por las cuales ellos siempre tenían que estar comprando nuevas piezas de ajedrez (la otra razón se debía a que al gato de su tía Hermione le gustaba enterrar las piezas de ajedrez de su padre en el jardín cuando ellos iban de visita a la casa de sus primos, lo cual, de por sí, ya era extraño. Su padre una vez les había dicho que de seguro su tío Ron había convencido al gato para que comenzara a comportarse de esa manera, lo cual era más extraño aún)

-Estamos a mil años luz de las vacaciones de pascua ¿Y tus amigos ya te están preguntando por las vacaciones de verano?- Se extrañó Albus. Su padre y su tío Ron sonrieron al escuchar el comentario.

-Seguro ellos no quieren pensar en los exámenes, ya sabes, porque ellos poseen esa lamentable alergia a la palabra estudio- Comentó Rose mientras intentaba colocar una carta en lo alto de la gran torre sin provocar un fuego masivo que arruinara la alfombra de su abuela.

-Solo quieren saber que semanas tendré libres, para que podamos juntarnos- Respondió James, restándole importancia al hecho de que fuera tan popular. La sonrisa de suficiencia contradecía sus palabras.

-Podríamos ir a Escocia- Sugirió Hugo. Todos sabían que quería conocer al kelpie que vivía en el lago Ness.

-Podríamos ir a ver jugar a la liga de Quiddicht de Irlanda- Mencionó Lily. La sonrisa de su madre le dijo a Albus que ella estaba de acuerdo con esa idea.

-¿Y si vamos de campamento?- Sugirió Albus.

-NO- Gritaron al mismo tiempo su padre y sus tíos Ron y Hermione con cara de susto mientras el rostro de su madre se ponía del color del pergamino. Todas las conversaciones de sus otros tíos y sus otros primos cesaron en el acto. Hasta su abuela bajó el volumen del show radiofónico.

-¿Pero por qué no? Jamás hemos ido de campamento. Mi amigo Scorpius dice que es divertido- Comentó Albus, preocupado por la reacción de ellos.

-Los Weasleys no acampan- Dijo su tío Ron, vehementemente.

-Los Potter tampoco- Corroboró su padre.

La risa contagiosa de su abuelo cortó la tensa atmósfera.

-Creo que tu padre y tus tíos son más personas de hoteles Al. Tu no te preocupes por eso. Ya pronto yo les contaré la historia de porque a Ron, Harry y Hermione no les gusta acampar- Dijo su abuelo. Usando su vaso de ponche de huevo, elevó su copa en la dirección donde estaban sus padres y sus tíos y brindó por la futura historia mientras ellos miraban a su abuelo con expresión fastidiada.

¿Scorpius pensaba que su propia familia era rara? De seguro era porque aún no conocía a todos los Weasley.


End file.
